Born to be wild
by Arihel
Summary: Wandering in a field of white, he didn't know who he was or what he was doing there. A white wolf saves him, and he grows up in the wild known as Yas, that is until the mafia finds him. Pairings unknown.


**Summary: **Wandering in a field of white, he didn't know who he was or what he was doing there. A white wolf saves him, and he grows up in the wild known as Yas, that is until the mafia finds him. Pairings unknown.

**Warning: **Slash! AU, some violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR

* * *

_**[Talking about Hueco Mundo]**__ "There isn't even water! Huh? Then how'd we have tea earlier?" -__**Gin Ichimaru (Bleach)**_

* * *

_Prologue _

Pure white, the color of purity- a beat of majestic white wings and a golden halo. Of innocence- a small feline taking its first steps. A time of sleep- a animal curled up in a den. The color of snow.

_What is snow?_

_Cold, hungry, tired._ Simple thoughts could only pass the small child's mind as he traveled through the snow, each step sending him deep into the cold, wet ground. His head was heavy with exhaustion and his limbs frozen, his mind struggling to focus on anything but the cold as the sharp wind tore through his clothes like claws. Through his weak mindset, he could make out tall trees surrounding him from all sides like a cadge, hiding the unknown from his sight within the menacing black.

Through half lidded eyes he watched the white flakes twirl in the sky, it had been light when he first woke up, now the cloud covered sky was just bright enough for him to see his hands.

Suddenly he found himself falling forward and shivered as the little body heat he had kept seeped into the merciless ground. The small child made no move to get up and only stared sightlessly at the trees ahead, focused on fighting the darkness beckoning to him temptingly since his limbs wouldn't move.

A shadow moved from within the black, and the child watched with a calm acceptance as the large wolf stalked toward him.

_Red._

The predators eyes were red, almost glowing, a dangerous color.

_What is red?_

The fur stuck to it's thin body, defining each rib and bone as it gazed at him with hunger. It's lips stretched back in a large grin, gleaming sharp deadly fangs came closer to where he was laying.

_Something that isn't white._

He could feel it's warm breath fanning across his skin, and he made no move, knowing it would be impossible to get away.

Before he was consumed and brought into the darkness, a snarl echoed through the silence.

A wolf, much more healthy with red markings decorating it's face, effortlessly knocked the other canine over and tore into the unguarded throat. Red stained the white, seeping into the ground, consuming it as his protector panted over the dead corpse.

_I don't remember who I am, or where I'm from._

The massive head turned his direction and he found himself frozen in place by the piercing golden gaze, not even when he was about to die had fear come. Yet, as the intelligent eyes stared at him, it came full force.

_But I do know that I belong here, in the wild._

It's came toward him, and he kept his fearful gaze on the blood covered mouth, watching the sharp fangs not unlike his attackers. This was going to be his end, and he shivered at the thought his heart pounding in his ears, but the boy was surprised when he felt a cold nose nudge his cheek.

_'Do not fear little pup.' _The boy did not know that canines weren't supposed to talk, and the deep female voice didn't scare him, instead he instantly felt soothed.

_It was thanks to Misae, I was able to survive that snowy winter night._

A gust of wind blew through the snow covered field, making the boy's spikey brunette hair even more of a tangled mess. With gentle care the wolf curled around the small child, shielding him from the deadly chill that had been so close to dragging him down.

_My name is Yas, child of Misae, and I have no intentions of leaving the wild._

* * *

Yas- Snow

Misae- White sun

**AN: There is a poll on my profile for anyone who wants a opinion on who Tsuna is paired with.**


End file.
